marvelfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Marvel Database:Film Template
__NOEDITSECTION__Category:Films }|To comma}}+2 Weeks }} > |FUTURE}} | | }} }|To comma}}+1 Month }} > |FUTURE}} | | }} } | Category: } }} } | Image = } | ImageSize = } | ImageText = } | Image2 = } | Image3 = } | Image4 = } | Image5 = } | Image6 = } | Image7 = } | Image8 = } | Image9 = } | Image10 = } | Image11 = } | Image12 = } | Image13 = } | Gallery = } | Image2Text = } | Image3Text = } | Image4Text = } | Image5Text = } | Image6Text = } | Image7Text = } | Image8Text = } | Image9Text = } | Image10Text = } | Image11Text = } | Image12Text = } | Image13Text = } | Aliases = } | Universe = } | Custom = } | CustomLabel = } | Directors = } | Producers = } | ComicWriters = } | ScriptWriters = } | ScreenplayWriters = } | Musicians = } | Cinematographers = } | Editors = } | Distributors = } | ProductionCompanies = } | Running Time = } | Rating = } | Language = } | Budget = } | Release Date = } | US Release Date = } | Official Website = } | Facebook Page = } | Marvel Movies = } | IMDB ID = } | AM ID = } | Previous Film = } | Next Film = } }} } | } }} }} } } | } | The Appearances of characters in this Film are unknown. }} } } | } | The Plot of this Film is unknown. }} } } | } | The Cast of this Film is unknown. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * }}}| }| }} Characters|Characters from * }}}| }| }}|Other things related to * }}}| }| }}/Gallery|Film Gallery: * Images from the film } } | } | * None. }} Footnotes }| }}}|-|2}}| }} > | FUTURE }} }| }}}|-|2}}| }} = | }| }}}|-}}| }} > | FUTURE }} }} }| }}}|-|2}}| }} = | }| }}}|-}}| }} = | }| }}}|-|1}}| }} > | FUTURE }} }} }} | |Category:Templated Articles } | | Category:Image Needed}} }| }|[}}||Category:Wikify| Category:Synopsis Needed }} }}}} Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Usage Always Present Fields | Title = TITLE OF THE FILM DEFAULT: PAGENAME UP TO '(' | Previous Film = PREVIOUS FILM IF THIS WAS A SEQUEL | Plot = THE PLOT OF THE FILM | Appearances = APPEARANCES OF CHARACTERS WHO APPEARED IN THE FILM | Cast = ACTORS WHO PLAYED THE CHARACTERS, MISC FILM | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Distinguish1 = OTHER PAGES TO LOOK AT (UP TO Distinguish10) | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALTERNATE NAMES FOR THE FILM | Universe = UNIVERSE ASSOCIATED WITH THIS FILM | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL IN INFOBOX | Custom = CUSTOM TEXT | Directors = DIRECTOR(S) | Producers = PRODUCER(S) | ComicWriters = WRITER(S) WHO WROTE THE COMIC THE FILM WAS ADAPTED FROM, SEPARATED BY ; | StoryWriters = WRITER(S) WHO WROTE THE STORY, SEPARATED BY ; | ScreenplayWriters = WRITER(S) WHO WROTE THE SCREENPLAY, SEPARATED BY ; | Musicians = MUSICIAN(S) | Cinematographers = CINEMATOGRAPHER(S) | Editors = EDITOR(S) | Distributors = DISTRIBUTOR(S) | ProductionCompanies = PRODUCTION COMPANIES | Running Time = RUNNING TIME | Rating = RATING | Language = ORIGINAL RELEASE LANGUAGE | Budget = BUDGET | Release Date = RELEASE DATE | AM ID = ALLMOVIE.COM ID NUMBER | IMDB ID = IMDB.COM ID NUMBER | Marvel Movies = MARVELMOVIES.WIKIA.COM PAGENAME | Next Film = THE NEXT FILM IF THERE IS A SEQUEL | Tagline = THE TAGLINE FOR THE FILM | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : UNIVERSE/GALLERY IF UNIVERSE IS FILLED IN, OR PAGENAME/GALLERY | PlotHeader = DEFAULT : Plot | AppearancesHeader = DEFAULT : Appearances | CastHeader = DEFAULT : Cast | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note | Image = If blank, then "Category:Image Needed" | Plot = If blank, then "Category:Synopsis Needed"; If filled, but no link, "Category:Wikify" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Page Templates